To be a Hokage
by Justadraft
Summary: A fic about the ups and downs of Naruto's journey as Hokage, right from the start. He faces an indefinite number of problems, and not all of them has to do with being Hokage. Naruto x many till he finds the right one.


A new fic i made out of a sudden brain surge. But its kinda cool, and i like it since it features Naruto in a different light, which i hope to have brought out to u guys. As mentioned this will be naruto x many people fic, but im all for suggestions, and personally, i like narutoxhinata. Do suggest if you strongly feel that i should bring naruto together with someone else. R&R!

* * *

"And I hereby announce the Rokudaime of Konohagakure – Uzumaki Naruto!"

Beneath the Hokage's office, the gathered crowd erupted into a gigantic applause, as the sea of villagers shouted their hearts out for their new leader. The people of Konohagakure, shinobi or not, chanted his name over and over again.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..."

Said ninja almost fainted as he felt himself being lifted up and passed around. The euphoria was too much for even the nosiest, most hyperactive shinobi (i.e. Himself) too take, and being tossed around like salad didn't help to ease the butterflies in his stomach.

A shove from his friend Sakura saw him fly up into the air, where Naruto regained his balance and flipped over to the Godaime's side.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Said Tsunade, and smiled as she removed her Hokage's cap and passed it to the stunned Naruto.

Naruto studied the cap. It was of bamboo make, strung together expertly and seamlessly into a gentle cone. Beneath, a silk white cloth was attached, in such a way that it covered all sides, leaving only the face visible. Painted red, save for a white triangle the front, on which a calligraphed 'fire' was written.

But never mind how it was made. This cap had meant the world to Naruto. As a boy, a teen and now a young man, the cap had been a dream to work for.

It symbolised strength, a proof of his being the best ninja in Konoha.

It symbolised authority, which he now wield as the leader of the village.

But most importantly, it symbolised acceptance.

Naruto placed the cap on his head, fighting back tears that threatened to roll down his face.

"I am the Rokudaime!"

And for the second time of that fateful day, the crowd roared.

* * *

The rest of the day was extremely uneventful, paling in comparison to the inauguration ceremony. Naruto had lunch with his friends, whom he treated to Ramen at the newly renovated Ichiraku. 

Shikamaru didn't come along though, saying it was too troublesome and went home to look after his pregnant wife.

"Killjoy." Called Ino, who promptly forgot about Shikamaru a second later.

There was sake, fun, and pretty much slacking as the ten of them enjoyed the well earned rest. Indeed, the last ten months had been nothing but work for them, tracking down Akatsuki, Hebi and other major villains.

At the ANBU, Neji and his subordinates worked hard to crack into the Akatsuki, exterminating most of them, such that the current roster looked very different from what it had 10 years ago. Silently, Naruto held this sempai in huge regard, and his respect for the Hyuuga had increased exponentially when Naruto himself was in the ANBU.

"But they just keep being replaced," complained Neji, who was in his Hyuuga robes for the first time in many weeks. "We'll have to find the leader or they'll never end."

"Its ... worst here... at ... Niju... Sho...Tai," said Choji, talking between mouthfuls of Ramen and Radish. "All these...months... a...and none...of ... the Hebi ...are caught."

Beside him, Ino and Kiba nodded fervently, as Akamaru whimpered next to them.

Naruto nodded apprehensively, knowing full well how strong Sasuke was now. Deeply, he regretted not being able to save Sasuke before becoming Hokage, but he promised himself that he would not stop the search to bring his best friend back home to Konoha.

"Well, at least you don't have to look after a bunch of kids do you?" sighed Tenten, who no longer wore her hair in buns, opting instead to wear them in braids. Under her eyes were visible rings of a darker shade.

"No, Tenten! Youths are the future of Konoha! Behold the springtime of youth!" cried Lee, who flashed a smile and gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Naruto-kun, don't you agree?"

Everybody laughed.

* * *

It was nightfall when everyone had left, except for Naruto, footing the bill; he walked out of the shop house, only to see Sakura waiting for him outside. 

"Hi Sakura. Anything's the matter?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at him, scrutinizing his face. She, herself, had on her face a look that said clearly ' I'm very concerned'.

"Naruto... Is anything wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto laughed, but quickly turned serious when he realised that Sakura was not joking. Her worry for Naruto was reflected in those emerald pupils, and Naruto had to look away, knowing full well he couldn't face his old teammate without being found out.

"Well, I'm fine. Really."

"No, you're not."

"What makes you say so." He attempted a futile smile.

"You didn't touch your ramen."


End file.
